


Retake

by NegaiFreak



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Camie VS Blake, F/M, Inasa VS Ruby, Katsuki VS Yang, Post-Hero License Exam Arc (My Hero Academia), Shoto VS Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak
Summary: The retake of the provisional hero licensing exam is going swimmingly, especially for the for the four heroes who've been specifically looked at! But what happens when another quartet shows up on the scene, playing as the villains in the examination?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Retake

The students of the special course for the provisional license exam were hurrying about in the fake city, rescuing citizens and performing first aid as needed. Even when Gang Orca and his underlings showed up as the terrorists for the test, they were being held off relatively well. Camie's illusions and Shoto's ice were throwing them off long enough for the others to evacuate the injured people from H.U.C.

"We, like, totally got this!" the Shiketsu girl exclaimed with excitement.

"Yeah..." Shoto agreed, narrowing his eyes as he quickly formed another ice barricade to block the concrete blasts from Gang Orca's men.

' _This is looking exactly like the first time we took the exam..._ ' he realized inwardly, ' _Shouldn't it be more difficult than then?_ ' he wondered.

"Hey, Todoroki!" a voice called out, catching his attention as he looked to see Inasa arrive alongside Katsuki, "Holding up okay?!" he asked loudly.

"Yeah, things are fine here," Shoto replied with a nod, "Are the evacuations going smoothly?" he inquired.

"Of course they are, idiot!" Katsuki responded angrily, "I think they're almost done, so I wanna get in on the action!" he declared firmly, smacking his fists together with a sadistic grin.

"Me too!" Inasa yelled in agreement with clenched fists.

"Sorry, boys," Camie apologized sheepishly, "We already played hooky with those fakers and held 'em off long enough," she assured.

"That's awesome, Camie!" Inasa exclaimed.

"Tch!" Katsuki scoffed in frustration, turning his head away.

"But it's strange..." Shoto admitted, catching their attentions, "For this to be the final exam of our special course, don't you think it's going a little _too_ smoothly?" he inquired to his comrades.

"Yeah, now that you mention it..." Inasa started to say, looking up in thought. Katsuki maintained his usual scowl. Camie just looked oblivious. She wasn't around for the first exam...

All of a sudden, the ice wall shattered.

"Crap! They're coming!" Katsuki realized, taking a ready stance. The others took their stances as well, with Shoto planting his right palm onto the ground, prepared to create another ice barricade as a cold aura wafted off of his arm. And then a shadow started looming over him and the others.

"Watch out!" he yelled upon noticing. He and the others all leapt away in different directions, evading the giant sword that crashed onto the ground fiercely. "Ergh...!" he grunted out, getting onto his feet quickly. He looked ahead and gasped, widening his eyes.

"These kids were the ones who got extra training, right?" one perky female voice inquired.

"Guess that means we gotta give 'em an extra helping of trouble..." another woman noted as she grinned.

"Ruby, Yang, don't go too crazy on them..." a dignified-sounding female chimed in seriously.

"You mean like how _you_ just did?" another one remarked. As the dust settled, the four students gasped at who had just arrived. Wearing compressed weights and vests like Gang Orca were Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. In front of them was a large white knight with a broadsword, having been summoned by Weiss.

"Team Ruby...!" Shoto exclaimed, evidently shocked as were his comrades. The four huntresses were standing together in front of Gang Orca and his men.

"I trust that you can handle those four?" the Killer Whale Hero guessed of the women.

"Heh," Yang chuckled, readying her Ember Celica over her left arm, "You can leave it to us," she assured firmly.

"The hell are these guys doing here?!" Katsuki wondered aloud.

"Didn't we see those two ladies at the end of one of our classes?" Inasa recalled unsurely.

"Yeah, we did..." Shoto remembered. Ruby and Yang had shown up to speak with the Safety Commission about something after one of the students' classes. He also recalled Katsuki getting a picture with his crush, which greatly embarrassed him...

' _Seems like this is the new challenge we have to deal with..._ ' Shoto realized as he gritted his teeth, ' _Only now..._ ' he continued to himself, seeing Ruby suddenly lunge out at him and the others, bursting into a red mass of petals.

"Wha-?!" Inasa couldn't get a word out as the leader of Team RWBY grabbed him and sped away in an instant.

"Yoarashi!" Shoto screamed. He then saw the Arma Gigas raise its blade again, now preparing to attack him. Reacting quickly, he smacked his right hand against the ground, causing ice to surge up in a wave towards the knight summon. Its blade crashed through the ice, shattering it as Shoto tumbled back from its force.

"Tch, dammit!" Katsuki cursed as he blasted himself back, "Glamour Girl, throw 'em off with something big!" he called out to Camie.

"You got it, fam!" she responded, about to exhale an illusion... until Blake suddenly appeared in front of her, "Ah!" she gasped, leaping back to evade a swipe from the Faunus' katana of her Gambol Shroud, "Whoa there..." she uttered out in surprise, "Aren't, like, swords a little much?" she inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"You're fighting a villain, aren't you?" Blake asked back, causing the Shiketsu girl to blink in surprise. Katsuki looked on at the scene and grimaced.

' _Each of them are going after one of us!_ ' he realized inwardly, ' _Shortstack's going after Baldy, Icy Hot's being hit by the Ice Queen, and Glamour Girl's dealing with Cat Ears!_ ' he listed off to himself, ' _So that leaves me with-!_ '

"Hey there, Explodo-Boy!" Yang greeted as she blasted herself over, snapping him away from his thoughts as he grimaced to see her reeling her left fist back, "Been wantin' to have a match with ya!" she yelled out before striking him fiercely. He barely managed to block the attack by crossing his arms, getting blown into a nearby building as he crashed through its windows.

"Bakugo!" Shoto screamed, about to hurry off to help his classmate until two glyphs appeared at his feet, forming giant rock walls that blocked him off entirely, "Ergh..." he growled in frustration, turning back to see Weiss walking towards him. Her Myrtenaster was drawn as its revolver spun before clicking into place.

"We were told you four were the most troublesome from the last exam..." she noted to her foe as her teammates were each dealing with their respective opponents, drawing them away from each other, "So... it's only natural for us to split you up and see how you handle each of us on your own..." she pointed out as her Arma Gigas stepped forward. Despite it towering over Shoto, he couldn't help but grin with anticipation.

"HAH!" Inasa roared, unleashing a powerful gust of wind to blow Ruby off of him as they were in the middle of the faux city. He looked down to see the other students still getting a few evacuees away from the area.

"Hey, what's going on over there?!" one asked loudly.

"We've got trouble!" Inasa responded immediately, "Gang Orca's coming around with his men, so you need to move the evacuation site!" he instructed. Just then, Ruby blasted over to him instantly in a burst of rose petals, drawing her Crescent Rose. "Ah!" he gasped, being caught by the scythe before he was flung away in a loud yell.

"Sorry, big guy," she apologized with a smile, "but we're here to play villains!" she declared, heading down towards the evacuees with her weapon at the ready.

_**Team RWBY leader Ruby Rose! Her Semblance: Petal Burst!** _

_**She can move at blinding speeds by bursting into petals at a moment's notice! It even lets her confuse opponents by bursting into separate clusters. The only downside is that it depletes a good chunk of her own Aura...** _

"Ergh...!" Inasa grunted out, expelling a burst of air to stop himself. He then launched over and grasped Ruby by her cape. "Don't worry down there!" he called out to the faux evacuees, "We'll take care of these villains and keep you safe!" he promised.

"Oh really?" Ruby remarked, morphing into petals as she dashed around and caught Inasa from behind, having the handle of Crescent Rose at his neck.

"Grrrhhh...!" he growled, gnashing his teeth.

' _Normally, I can't get out of this since it'd be too risky to the surrounding area..._ ' he noted to himself as the air around him started to swirl, ' _but that doesn't matter when we're in midair!_ ' he concluded inwardly, flashing a big smile.

"Ultimate Move!" he bellowed, causing Ruby to gasp in surprise. All of a sudden, she found herself drawn into a powerful vortex of wind, blowing her off of Inasa as she yelled. "RISING TORNADO!" he bellowed, having created a gigantic vortex high above the faux city, limiting any extra damage to it.

"So he's holding her back while also keeping any collateral damage to a minimum..." one of H.U.C. members noted as he was being carried away, "Nice work," he commented with a grin. Ruby grimaced, bursting into a mass of petals and rocketing herself out of the tornado, landing upon the roof of a still standing building as she held onto Crescent Rose firmly. She looked up at her opponent, who still smiled.

"Apologies, Miss," he said to her, "but as a hero, I can't let you go any further!" he declared firmly. Ruby cracked her own grin.

"Ah!" Shoto gasped, narrowly evading the shards of ice and fireballs shot his way from Weiss' glyphs. There were a multitude of them around her. And he was cornered.

"Heh," she chuckled.

**_Team RWBY member Weiss Schnee! Semblance: Glyphs!_ **

**_With the use of her Myrtenaster, she can create glyphs that can form barriers, shoot projectiles, or even summon amazing creatures like the Arma Gigas! However, she needs to have Dust in that weapon of hers in order to use any of those!_ **

The summoned knight of hers tried to attack Shoto again, only for him to form a giant ice ridge to block its blade as it crashed down.

"Huh... huh..." he exhaled, igniting his left side with fire to melt the frost forming on his right. Things weren't looking good. Weiss had a basically unlimited use of her power in comparison to his. And a much more refined use of it. Her glyphs shot out more ice shards his way, which he countered by launching flames from his left hand.

' _I have to figure out a way to hold her here!_ ' he noted to himself, ' _She's the most dangerous foe after Orca... so I can't let her get past me!_ ' he realized inwardly.

"Let's see how you handle this..." Weiss remarked, swinging her Myrtenaster down to make projectiles of all kinds launch towards her target.

' _I can't dodge this...!_ ' he realized... right before flashing a grin, ' _But that's fine!_ ' he concluded through his thoughts. Weiss' eyes widened as she saw flames and ice expel from his body. The ice was shot out first, effectively chilling the air while also blocking the oncoming projectiles. He then raised his left hand, firing off the flames to make the air suddenly expand, creating a superheated blast. It even blew back the Arma Gigas as it disintegrated into white ashes, much to Weiss' shock.

' _I didn't realize he could use both of his powers at the same time..._ ' she noted to herself, looking back at Shoto as he stepped forward. She grinned. ' _This kid's definitely got some power packed in him..._ ' she realized.

"Whoa!" Camie yelped as she narrowly evaded getting swiped at by Blake's katana and sheath, "I, like, get you're the villain and all..." she began, cartwheeling back to avoid another attempted swipe, "but don'tcha' think swords are a little much?" she wondered aloud with a raised eyebrow. Blake rolled her eyes.

"You keep asking questions like that, you'll never get it..." she remarked, dashing forwards and slashing past Camie... or so she thought. The Shiketsu girl disappeared in puff of colored smoke.

' _An illusion, huh?_ ' Blake noted to herself, looking ahead to see Camie ducking into a nearby building, ' _Guess that means her Quirk isn't suited to combat..._ ' she concluded inwardly, setting the sheath of Gambol Shroud onto her back. She hurried over and went into the building, gasping to see several duplicates of Camie standing about.

"Hey, like, can't you give us a break?" one of them asked.

"Ugh, just the worst..." another commented.

"Whatevs," one more remarked blankly. Blake let out a chuckle, readying her katana.

"You know, your power's kinda like mine in a way..." she pointed out, dashing through the duplicates as they all dissipated instantaneously into smoke. At that moment, Camie ran out, attempting to land a roundhouse kick with her right leg. However, Blake suddenly created a fire clone of herself that pushed her away in the nick of time, taking the attack for her as it exploded and blew the Shiketsu girl back.

"Whoa, that was lit!" she exclaimed, managing to stay on her feet. Blake then drew her sheath.

"Your Quirk can be really helpful in the field, kid," she told Camie, "I'm sure it could make quite the difference..." she added in an assured tone.

_**Team RWBY member Blake Belladonna! Her Semblance: Shadow...** _

_**She can create clones of herself that can take hits or distract foes! With the use of Dust, she can even create clones that can be used to trap or attack foes! Unfortunately, the clones themselves are only durable to take one attack...** _

"You sound wise AF, girl," Camie noted, taking a ready stance, "That's _so_ , like, heroic!" she added excitedly.

"Heh," Blake chuckled.

"Dammit! Dammit!" Katsuki repeatedly cursed as he ducked behind a pillar, evading the shots sent his way from Yang's weapons.

"Aw, come on, Explodo-Boy!" she beckoned with a faux pouty face, "Don't ya wanna play with me more~?" she sang in a flirtatiously teasing tone. Katsuki gritted his teeth as his face went completely red.

' _Why'd it have to her I'm fighting?!_ ' he wondered angrily. Just then, he saw a slab of concrete thrown past the pillar he was behind, noticing the small red cylinders attached to it. They beeped rapidly. He widened his eyes. Jumping away as quickly as he could, he narrowly evaded the blast from the sticky grenades, only to end up right in Yang's view.

"Ah... there you are..." she remarked, aiming her arms back to blast herself forwards, readying her fists. Katsuki gnashed his teeth.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" he roared, having his left palm aimed at the floor to unleash an explosion that propelled him over her, much to her surprise. He then pulled the grenade-like pin on his left bracer, aiming it towards Yang, "NOW DIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" he roared. A powerful explosion occurred right then and there, enveloping the surrounding area in smoke and flames. "Huh... huh..." he exhaled.

' _I know I shouldn't use blasts like that in a building, but Yang's no joke..._ ' he noted to himself, standing upright, ' _Besides, with this place already thrashed, what more could I do?_ ' he mentioned inwardly. Just then, he noticed a little flicker through the smoke. He blinked in surprise.

"'Die', huh?" Yang's voice repeated, making him grimace, "That's not very hero-like..." she noted as she stepped out from the smoke. Her eyes burned with an amber color while her hair was flaring up brightly.

_**Team RWBY member Yang Xiao Long! Her Semblance: Burn!** _

_**Through taking damage from an opponent, Yang can send it back twice as hard with her attacks, getting stronger with each hit she takes! Be warned, it's at its strongest when she's angry!** _

"Grrr..." Katsuki growled in frustration. He knew he was cornered.

"Let's see how you like it, hero..." she remarked, dashing out at him.

"Stun Grenade!" he yelled quickly, unleashing a bright blast of light from his palms, blinding her as she shut her eyes, "If taking a hit from you is what'll knock me out," he began as he blasted himself over and grabbed Yang by the back of her coat with his right hand, "then I gotta knock you out before ya hit me!" he concluded, using his free left hand to explode himself with her out of the building. He then let off multiple explosions to propel himself in a spinning motion, gaining more and more momentum. "EX-CATAPULT!" he bellowed, throwing Yang down in an instant.

Or so he thought.

"Cute," she remarked, much to his shock as she had grabbed onto his bracer, hurdling towards the ground with him before they collided with it in a massive burst of dust. The rumblings that occurred could be felt all throughout the testing grounds.

"Was that Bakugo?" Shoto wondered as he glanced back at the city.

"Er... ergh...!" Katsuki grunted. Yang's right foot pressed against his chest as she glared him down with disdain.

"Sorry, Explodo-Boy," she apologized as she readied her robotic right fist, "but I've got villain stuff to do," she remarked, about to slam her prosthetic extremity into his face. He crossed his arms over his head to brace himself... and then a horn sounded off. "Huh?" Yang uttered out in surprise.

" _Uh... that's it..._ " a tired voice noted over the loudspeakers as everyone on the grounds stopped what they were doing, right as Gang Orca had found the other students and the evacuees, " _The last of the citizens have been evacuated safely, so the examination is concluded..._ " he explained, " _Before we go into how the grades went, I'd like to congratulate all of our participants,_ " he mentioned, " _You all passed,_ " he said. Katsuki widened his eyes. Shoto let off a grin. Camie smiled gleefully.

"ALRIGHT!" Inasa bellowed with happiness, proud to have finally made up for his mistakes in the last exam.

"Heh," Yang chuckled, taking her foot away to let Katsuki get up, "Congrats, Explodo-Boy," she complimented, putting her hands at her hips.

"...Thanks," he replied with a light blush tinting his cheeks as he turned his head away. Yang then giggled, pulling out her scroll. She grabbed Katsuki by his shoulder, pulling him over in a yelp. "Hey, what are you-?!" The flash of her scroll's camera interjected his question as she had just taken a picture of the two of them.

"Something to remember the occasion by," she noted as she put her device away, "I'll send your teacher a copy for you," she promised with a wink. Katsuki's blush grew heavier. As much as he wanted to tell her not to do that out of embarrassment, he couldn't help but say... nothing.

And with the exam done, now everyone in Class 1-A had their provisional licenses.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see more awesome crossover content? Come check out my FanFiction page!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak


End file.
